This invention relates to the art of tool holders. The invention finds particular application in tool holder systems wherein a plurality of separate tool assemblies are interchangeably mountable in a tool holder for performing a variety of machining operations and will be described with particular reference thereto. Such systems are commonly referred to as block tools, although it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be used in other environments.
Over the years, lathe units, as well as other machining equipment, have developed to the point where they can be left to operate on their own without continuous supervision by an operator. Such arrangements have spawned automatic tool changing systems which provide better performance and space saving tools than was heretofore possible with chain type magazine units equipped with heavy bearers which were changed by robotic equipment. Recently, the so-called block tool concept has been developed wherein tool changeover affects only the tool nose, and not the complete tool accessory. In this type of arrangement, a tool holder is fixedly secured by conventional means in a machine tool such as a lathe or the like, and this tool holder is adapted to selectively receive and retain a wide variety of tool noses therein. Each tool nose, in turn, includes a particular cutting tool which accommodates the performance of a desired machining step.
Systems which employ the block tool concept are relatively new and have provided generally satisfactory operational results. However, early systems or devices of this type do have some shortcomings such as an excessive number of component parts, complex operations, tool nose retention difficulties, and the like. Therefore, it has been considered desirable to develop an improved quick change tool holder device which would accommodate practice of the block tool type concept in a more efficient and effective manner.
The subject invention is deemed to meet the foregoing needs and overcome certain disadvantages and problems encountered with prior block tool systems to provide new and improved apparatus which is more efficient, has fewer parts, and which is more reliable in use.